Atak dementorów w Little Whinging
Atak dementorów na Dudleya Dursleya i Harry'ego Pottera (ang. Dementor attack on Harry Potter and Dudley Dursley) — atak dwóch dementorów na Dudleya Dursleya i Harry'ego Pottera w 1995 roku. Przyczyny mały|lewo|225px|Pojedynek Harry'ego i Voldemorta 24 czerwca 1995, podczas trzeciego zadania Turnieju Trójmagicznego, uczestnicy Harry Potter i Cedrik Diggory zostali przeniesieni świstoklikiem na Cmentarz w Little Hangleton. Pojawił się tam też Glizdogon, który zabił Cedrika, a Harry'ego uwięził i wykorzystał jego krew do odrodzenia Voldemorta. Po odzyskaniu ciała Czarny Pan zmusił chłopca do pojedynkowania się, jednak nie mógł go zabić, przez siostrzane rdzenie ich różdżek. Harry'emu udało się zabrać ciało towarzysza do Hogwartu, gdzie został zabrany przez Alastora Moody'ego, do jego gabinetu. Okazało się, że nie jest to prawdziwy Moody, tylko śmierciożerca Bartemiusz Crouch Jr, zamierzający zabić chłopca. Przeszkodził mu w tym Dumbledore, który ogłuszył oszusta i przesłuchał go podając Veritaserum. Obecny w szkole Minister Magii Korneliusz Knot, nie uwierzył w powrót Voldemorta, a schwytanego Croucha uznał za niepoczytalnego, więc rozkazał dementorowi od razu wykonać wyrok wyssania duszy. Dumbledore próbował później przekonać Ministra do podjęcia działania w sprawie Czarnego Pana, jednak Knot nie uległ, a nawet uznał, że Albus próbuje zakłócić porządek w Ministerstwie i przejąć władzę. Za pomocą Proroka Codziennego, Ministerstwo zaczęło oczerniać Harry'ego i Dumbledore'a, oraz zaprzeczało odrodzeniu Voldemorta. Zwolenniczka Korneliusza, Dolores Umbridge postanowiła na własną rękę uciszyć Pottera, by nie rozpowiadał, według niej fałszywych informacji, wysłała na Little Whinging dementorów''Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka), rozdział 32, ''Z płomieni. Przebieg Po zakończeniu roku szkolnego, Harry wrócił do wujostwa w Little Whinging. Drugiego sierpnia podczas pobytu w parku spotkał Dudleya, z którym, pomimo wzajemnej niechęci wracał do domu. Podczas drogi Harry zaczął droczyć się z kuzynem, który odpłacił mu tym samym, naśmiewając się z nocnych jęków czarodzieja. Potter nie wytrzymał, wyciągnął różdżkę i wycelował w Dudleya, ale nie użył jej. mały|225px|Harry schwytany przez dementora Nagle zrobiło się strasznie zimno i ciemno, przez co Dudley, myśląc, że to czary Harry'ego, zaczął krzyczeć. Potter domyślił się, co spowodowało nagłą zmianę pogody, więc kazał kuzynowi się zamknąć. Ten jednak, zamiast posłuchać, uderzył Harry'ego i go przewrócił, wytrącając mu różdżkę z dłoni. Dudley zaczął uciekać, ale nic nie widząc wpadł na dementora. Potter odruchowo wypowiedział zaklęcie Lumos, przez co jego różdżka zapłonęła, mimo że jej nie trzymał. Gdy chwycił za broń, zobaczył drugiego dementora, sunącego w jego stronę. mały|lewo|225px|Dudley z dementorem. Czarodziej próbował wyczarować Patronusa, ale przez myśli o śmierci Cedrika, nie był w stanie tego zrobić. Gdy upiór zbliżył się i chwycił Harry'ego za szyję, ten wyobraził sobie twarze Hermiony i Rona, i ostatnim tchnieniem wypowiedział zaklęcie Patronusa. Z jego różdżki wystrzelił srebrny jeleń, który przepędził dementorów. Dudley przez bliski kontakt ze stworzeniem wysysającym z niego szczęście, nie był w stanie się ruszać, sparaliżowany strachem''Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka), rozdział 1, ''Demencja Dudleya. mały|218px|Arabella odprowadza Harry'ego. Gdy niespodziewanie pojawiła się Arabella Figg, czarodziej schował różdżkę, ale starsza kobieta powiedziała mu, aby tego nie robił, bo dementorzy mogę wrócić. Okazało się, że Pani Figg jest charłakiem i na prośbę Dumbledore'a, strzegła Harry'ego. Chłopiec pomógł Dudleyowi wstać, ale ten nie mógł iść, więc Potter zaczął go nieść na plecach. Podczas powrotu do domu, pojawił się Mundungus Fletcher, który miał również pilnować chłopca, ale opuścił stanowisko, by sprzedawać skradzione kociołki, za co Arabella uderzyła go w głowę, torbą na zakupy, upomniała i odesłała po Dumbledore'a''Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka), rozdział 2, ''Chmara sów. Skutki Pani Figg zostawiła Harry'ego i Dudleya pod domem Dursleyów i poszła do siebie, zakazując chłopcu wychodzenia na zewnątrz. mały|225px|lewo|Dudley wskazuje Harry'ego Petunia i Vernon na widok stanu swojego syna, bardzo się zmartwili i zaczęli się dopytywać o winowajcę, tego nieszczęścia. Dudley będąc mugolem nie mógł zobaczyć dementorów, więc uznał, że za wszystko odpowiedzialny jest Harry, którego bez zastanowienia oskarżył. Potter już miał wytłumaczyć, jak było naprawdę, gdy nagle do środka wpadła sowa, z listem z Ministerstwa, informującym o wydaleniu Harry'ego z Hogwartu, za nadużycie magii. Chłopiec zszokowany zignorował prośby o wyjaśnienia i skierował się do wyjścia, ale na drodze stanął mu wuj. Harry zażądał pod groźbą użycia czarów, by Vernon go puścił, gdy pojawiła się kolejna sowa. Tym razem to Artur Weasley napisał, że Dumbledore próbuje to wyjaśnić w Ministerstwie i kazał Harry'emu zostać u wujów. Chłopiec zastanowił się nad całą sytuacją i zdecydował, że zostanie. Vernon zaczął dopytywać o nalot ptaków, więc Potter przekazał mu wieści przekazane w listach. Gdy wuj usłyszał o nadużyciu magii, uznał, że Harry rzucił na Dudleya zaklęcia i zaczął go oskarżać. Czarodziej zamierzał opowiedzieć wujostwu, jak naprawdę wyglądał incydent, ale pojawiła się kolejna sowa z Ministerstwa, z listem o odwołaniu wydalenia i przesłuchaniu. Harry uznał, że sprawa jest wyjaśniona, więc spróbował wyjść, jednak Vernon go zatrzymał i zażądał dalszych wyjaśnień. Potter zdążył jedynie opowiedzieć o dementorach, gdy pojawiła się sowa od Syriusza Blacka, z wiadomością, w której każe Harry'emu zostać u wujów. Po przeczytaniu czarodziej dokończył wyjaśnianie sprawy, ale kiedy wspomniał o Voldemorcie i jego zamiarach, Vernon obawiając się o swoją rodzinę, od razu kazał się Harry'emu wynosić. Wtedy pojawiła się piąta sowa, jednak tym razem miała ona list do Petunii. Był to wyjec, który po chwili, gdy nikt nie zdecydował się go otworzyć, krzyknął „Pamiętaj o moim ostatnim, Petunio!”. Ciocia Harry'ego przez chwilę nic nie mówiła, aż w końcu zażądała, by chłopiec został. Przeniesienie Harry'ego na Grimmauld Place mały|225px|Straż przednia Cztery dni później Dursleyowie wyjechali, by odebrać nagrodę za najlepiej prowadzony trawnik, zostawiając Harry'ego w domu. Było to tylko oszustwo Nimfadory Tonks, którego celem było odwrócenie uwagi gospodarzy i zabranie Pottera od wujostwa. Pod nieobecność Dursleyów, do Privet Drive 4 weszli członkowie straży przedniej, w której skład wchodzili między innymi Alastor Moody, Remus Lupin, Nimfadora, Kingsley Shacklebolt i kilku innych czarodziejów, z Zakonu Feniksa. Harry z pomocą Tonks szybko się spakował i zszedł do kuchni gdzie Szalonooki Moody użył na nim zaklęcia Kameleona, by chłopiec był niewidzialny. Nie mogąc skorzystać z teleportacji, sieci Fiuu, lub świstoklika, Straż zabrała Pottera na miotłach, aż do Londynu, na Grimmauld Place. Dostał tam kartkę, z napisaną, przez Dumbledore'a nazwą „Grimmauld Place 12”, dopiero wtedy mógł zobaczyć ukryty pod zaklęciem Fidelisa, dom. W środku dowiedział się, o odrodzonym Zakonie, oraz spotkał Syriusza Blacka i Weasleyów, obecnie zamieszkujących domostwo''Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka), rozdział 3, ''Straż przednia. Przesłuchanie mały|lewo|225px|Wizengamot zgromadzony na przesłuchaniu Harry'ego. 12 sierpnia Artur zabrał Harry'ego do Ministerstwa Magii, w Londynie na przesłuchanie, w sprawie nadużycia czarów. Na miejscu okazało się, że godzinę przesłuchania niespodziewanie przełożono, przez co Potter się spóźnił. Pan Weasley zaprowadził chłopca do Departamentu tajemnic, gdzie stanął przed Wizengamotem. Prowadzący przesłuchanie Korneliusz Knot cały czas pytał Harry'ego, w taki sposób, by odpowiedzi świadczyły przeciwko niemu. mały|200px|Arabella podczas przesłuchania. Dumbledore, który był obrońcą chłopca, wezwał na świadka Arabellę Figg, będącą prawdopodobnie jedyną szansą na wygranie sprawy. Gdy kobieta została spytana o wygląd dementorów, skłamała, mówiąc, że charłak może zobaczyć stwora i opowiedziała o odczuciach, jakie towarzyszyły kontaktom ze strażnikami Azkabanu. Jej zeznania przekonały część Wizengamotu, więc Harry został uniewinniony''Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka), rozdział 8, ''Przesłuchanie. Atak w filmie Nad okolicą zaczęły zbierać się czarne chmury, na których widok gang Dudleya rozbiegł się. Sam Dudley i Harry dopiero po chwili poszli w ich ślady. Bardzo szybko zrobiło się ciemno. Kuzyni trafili do tunelu, gdzie pierwszy dementor zaatakował z góry, złapał Harry'ego za szyję i przycisnął do ściany. Dudley próbował uciec, ale drugi dementor powalił go i zaczął wysysać z niego szczęście. Pierwszy stwór robił to samo z Harrym, ale chłopiec uderzył go różdżką w „twarz”, dzięki czemu został oswobodzony. Korzystając z patronusa w formie mgły (w książce przybrał on cielesną formę), czarodziej odstraszył dementorów''Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (film). Ciekawostki mały|225px|Atak w grze * Pierwsze zadanie w grach ''Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa oraz LEGO Harry Potter: lata 5–7, polega na obronie skulonego Dudleya przed falami dementorów. W obu przypadkach zakończeniem jest wezwanie cielesnego Patronusa, który przepędza wrogów. Występowanie * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (film) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5−7 Kategoria:Wydarzenia Kategoria:Druga wojna en:Dementor attack on Harry Potter and Dudley Dursley pt-br:Ataque de Dementadores contra Harry Potter e Dudley Dursley